


Megaman X Drabbles

by RikaDearest



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Light Angst, don't expect updates very much, either way you can read them in whatever order you want, gate needs therapy, headcanons, honestly everyone in this game does, lots of them i promise, more tags coming probably, most of these aren't related to eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaDearest/pseuds/RikaDearest
Summary: Random oneshots of Megaman X that I'll update whenever I get inspiration. Sorry for the unoriginal title.No requests right now, please. Might do classic series someday. Who knows? Will probably have alot of short chapters, sorry.
Kudos: 1





	1. All for Nothing at all.

His eyes drifted across the sky, studying the pattern of the clouds, before fixating his gaze on the ground around him. It was a mess. Everything around him was in ruins. This..is where the Eurasia colony crashed into Earth. It had been half a year since the incident, but the crash sight made it look like it had happened just yesterday. The man who was standing in the midst of it all was a young Reploid scientist who went by the name of Gate. He wasn't here by choice, no. Quite the opposite, in fact. He had ran away from the laboratory he worked in for years after all the psychological damage that had been done to him and his now dead creations. His children. Most were killed by his colleagues, and one was even drowned by his ex-best friend.

Gate snapped out of his train of thought and slowly made his way towards a certain piece of debris. It was..a DNA Chip of some sort. No matter how hard he tried to forget, everything brought him back to thinking about his creations. His fellow scientists. Everything back then...even this brought him back. He just couldn't forget...  
"All..for nothing at all..." Gate spoke softly, holding the Chip close to his core. He could feel it pulsating. Beating. It was like a heart. It felt alive...

It made Gate feel alive. It made him feel somehow..hopeful. "No..that isn't the right word." he spoke aloud. For the first time in a long time..he smiled. "It makes me feel..strong. Empowered..." Gate's smile never faltered as he stood up and walked off with the DNA in hand. He knew where he was going. He knew what he was going to do. Some say vengeance is a dish best served cold, but Gate..

Gate wanted this to be piping hot.


	2. "I never learned how to read."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aluce and Cedar are too wholesome for this universe.

Cedar stared blankly down at the paper infront of him, trying to make out what any of it said. He knew it was utterly pointless, but he continued to attempt. Finally, he looked up from that damned paper when he heard someone open his door. The Reploid he guarded with his life, Aluce, stood in the doorway. He gave a small smile to Cedar, before noticing how frustrated he looked.

"You alright?" Aluce asked. "Affirmative." the Reploid with purple hair responded. "I somehow doubt that, Cedar." he retorted, walking over to him. "What's bothering you?" Cedar felt his face heat up a little from embarrassment. The reason was quite silly, or so he thought. "You'd probably just laugh, you know." he spoke. That was possibly the worst thing he could've said, he realized as he got the last word out. Aluce wasn't known for giving up. "Nonsense, Cedar. You know I wouldn't laugh at you for anything." Cedar scoffed in response. "I doubt that, this time." he said. Aluce's eyes softened a little. "You can trust me, you know? You've come to me with things you thought were dumb before, but I never thought they were. Come on, I promise I won't laugh." he responded to Cedar as gently as possible. "Fine. It's just..I don't really..." he swallowed down his nervousness. "I never learned how to read."

The bodyguard immediately looked away from Aluce upon saying this, but didn't hear a laugh. He looked back slowly to see that same smile. "That's all? You should've told me before, Cedar. You know I can help you with that." his eyes widened at this. "You don't think it's stupid at all..? Not one bit?" "Nope." Cedar couldn't help but smile. Such a rare sight... "Well, would you mind teaching me how..?" he spoke sheepishly. This earned a chuckle from the shorter Reploid. "You don't have to ask, you know. I'll always say yes."


	3. "I'm sorry, Gate."

Gate didn't understand. He was so confused. All his life he had trouble with talking to people, and when he finally made a friend, she suddenly..stopped talking to him. Did he do something wrong? He treated her as well as he could, and didn't care what their other colleagues had to say. He cared about Alia, and Alia seemed to care about him. That night, however. That night had changed everything.  
\---  
Gate typed away at his desk, looking into a certain formula that could be used to make a new Reploid. It had been hours since he had a break, so he decided to get up and walk away for a little while. Alia had suggested it to him a few weeks ago, and he'd been alot more productive and alot less snappy. "Speaking of whom.." Gate thought aloud. He wanted to give her a call, check up on her. So he sent her a transmission.

"Hush, Wolfang. You know I don't want to do this, so please..stop making this so damn difficult." the lass spoke. "No! Why would I just..let you kill me!? I don't want this!! I'm not even a Maverick!!" Blizzard Wolfang howled. "Just comply, please! I can't--" Alia stopped everything she was doing all of a sudden, though still holding onto the wolf Reploid. "Hello..?" she asked. Wolfang was confused for a moment, before realizing she had gotten a transmission.

"Alia! I just wanted to check up on you. I know you said you had a mission, but I got worried since you've been gone for awhile. Is everything alright? Where are you right--?" "Gate, listen..it's very nice of you to say hi, but I'm really busy right now. I promise I'll be back by tomorrow, okay?" he looked taken aback. Alia was talking to Gate!? He needed to get his creator's attention. But before he could do anything, the transmission ended.  
\---  
Gate couldn't get back to work. He couldn't rest, eat, talk, anything. He knew Alia said she would be back by tomorrow, but he felt an uneasiness in his core. She sounded incredibly stressed when talking to him, and Gate was worried she may've gotten hurt. He stayed awake the whole night, ignoring the warnings going off in his head telling him to recharge.

Finally, after hours and hours of nothing but stress, he heard the front doors of the laboratory open. He quickly rushed out of the room he was in and ran to the door. Lo and behold, there was Alia. She looked cold and exhausted, but there was something else in her eyes. Gate was always really bad with emotions, so he couldn't tell exactly what it was, but he knew she was unhappy.

"Alia! Are you alright? You look exhausted. I fixed up your room while you were gone, I hope that's alright. Do you want me to get you an energy recharger? How did the mission go?" Alia was hit with question after question, and her only response was a sigh. "What..? Did I do something wrong?" Gate immediately changed his tone, trying not to stess her out. "The mission..well, it...didn't come without sacrifice." she spoke quietly. "Huh!? What happened!?" Gate went from excitment, to concern, to panic in a mere 27 seconds.

"Blizzard Wolfang went with me on this mission, and..something happened to him. He lost his footing, and..." she swallowed. "He fell into the ocean. I tried to save him, but..he was gone. Wolfang drowned..." he immediately fell to his knees. "B..liz...? H..How? He was always so strong...and he died from drowning...?" Gate was so confused. "I'm sorry, Gate. I..need some time to think." "Wait, Alia--!!"

But Alia had already left.  
And Gate was left to mourn.  
\---  
Weeks- no- months passed, and Alia still wouldn't talk to Gate. He felt so..guilty. He felt like he did something wrong. He wanted to make it up to her, so he went out in hopes of finding something to make her happy. While walking towards the front door and removing his labcoat, he accidentally knocked some papers off the floor. "Dammit.." he cursed quietly to himself, kneeling down to pick them up. But one of them felt..strange, for lack of a better term. He saw Alia's name on it, and it looked pretty new. He didn't usually go poking around in people's things, but he was concerned for his friend. So he looked at the note. And he immediately regretted it.

" _Alia.  
It has come to my attention that Blizzard Wolfang, one of Gate's Reploids, has become a threat. I have devised a plan to..be rid of him, but I need you to do it. Since you're the only one Gate trusts, I need you to take Wolfang with you on a 'mission', and drown him in the Arctic Ocean. Frame it to look like an accident, and tell Gate he lost his footing and drowned. We can't have anymore of his Reploids running around, as they're too dangerous. Do not tell anyone else about this under any circumstances, and burn this note as soon as you can. You'll know who I am, trust me. You should know this handwriting. _"__

__Gate felt tears well up in his eyes. Alia..lied to him? She killed his son? His last son? Did she kill the others, too? Why did she leave the note alone? His mind was going haywire, and before he knew what he was doing, he was out the door with his labcoat in hand. He didn't know where he was going, what he was doing, or what would happen. Only one thing was clear. To him, at least. He was lied to for 4 years. And he couldn't go back. Not now._ _


End file.
